


You Could Die of Thirst If the Girls Won't Give You Sips

by FaintlyMacabre



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintlyMacabre/pseuds/FaintlyMacabre
Summary: Faith enlists Willow to help with a mission.(The mission is boning.)





	You Could Die of Thirst If the Girls Won't Give You Sips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).

“Hey, Will, I need you for a thing. You free tonight?”

That was it, the entire reason she was heading across town to Sunnydale’s cheapest and shadiest motel, backpack full of magic supplies, brain whirring.

“Uh, yeah! I’ve got some homework—”

“Blow it off.”

“—but I should be done by 7?” she’d finished, smiling in spite of herself.

“Yeah, that works. Come by when you’re done, yeah?”

So, yeah.

“Bring your stuff,” Faith had said, raising her eyebrows and grinning. And she wanted not to look like a huge dork for once in her life, so she’d just agreed without asking any questions. Good thing she was still a pretty low-level witch, or she might not be able to carry all her materials. Wait, was this going to be enough? Maybe Faith was expecting her to be more experienced than she was, maybe she was assuming Willow had something she didn’t. Willow squared her shoulders and walked on. It was too late now, the magic shop was already closed. She’d just have to cross that bridge when she got to it.

“So, is this like a top secret Slayer thing?” Willow had asked. “Should I ask Buffy if she needs me to bring anything?”

“Nah, B’s not gonna be there,” Faith had said. “This is kind of a personal project.”

And Willow remembered Faith’s stories; it must have been scary to be in the middle of them, but she knew she was probably in for something exciting.

Did Faith really have to answer the door in her underwear?

“Oh my god, sorry!” Willow averted her eyes, feeling her face heat up and her hands go clammy.

“Come in, you’re letting all the half-naked out,” Faith said with a laugh. “Hey, relax, I made sure it was you before I opened it.” And okay, so, it wasn’t that Willow didn’t _want _to look, whatever, how often do you see the sculpted bod of a Chosen One type? _Not _that she was in any hurry to see Buffy’s— She felt the moment rapidly getting away from her.

“Whoa, you okay there?” Faith said, pulling her by the arm into the room. “You don’t have asthma or anything I gotta worry about, do you? You’re turnin’ some colors there. Chill, Will.” She laughed again at her own rhyme.

“No, I just— sorry, I’m early, I said seven, but then— I should let you finish getting dressed,” Willow said to the wallpaper.

“I mean, this is as dressed as I was planning to get.” Faith sounded amused. “You can look, by the way, it ain’t gonna turn you to stone or anything.” Somehow, Willow managed to look at her. She was standing in front of the closed door, arms akimbo, in a red bra and black lace underwear, and she was giving Willow the weirdest look.

“I don’t get it.” It was dumb, but like, what else could she say.

“Yeah, I mean, you don’t really seem like a ‘casual’ gal, but you also seem like you’re wound a little tight. I figured, what the hell, maybe you’d be into it.”

“It?”

“What, I gotta spell it out for you?” She crossed to Willow and pulled her in by the belt loops. Faith wasn’t that tall, but in the moment she was the most imposing person Willow had ever seen.

Fortunately (unfortunately?) the window exploded and a vampire crashed in.

“Well, crap, that’s not how I expected my night to go,” Faith said. “Can’t think why now, though.”

The motel manager had given her an earful, or tried, anyway, about the noise and property destruction, but Faith had thrown it back in his face, asking him what kind of place was he running that guests were in danger of being attacked in their own rooms, and gotten him to carry her bag to a new room himself. Mostly it had to do with that inexplicable slayer aura, but Willow suspected the fact that Faith’s state of undress had affected the manager’s demeanor somewhat.

She couldn’t say it wasn’t affecting her, either. Now that Faith’s focus was elsewhere, it was less uncomfortable to look at her, to drink in the details. She wondered how that scar on Faith’s hip felt to the touch, and whether or not she’d like to have it touched. She shook her head. Where had that come from?

“So, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” Faith gestured at the door and flopped onto the bed.

“Wait, but I thought—” Willow said, feeling somehow disappointed. “I thought you wanted—”

“Damn, girl, you still wanna go?” Faith sat up, looking impressed. “Thought for sure that that would have scared you off.”

“H-hellmouth.” She was going for casual but couldn’t stop her breath from catching. “I eat danger like that for breakfast.” Why was she arguing for this? It’s not like she was—

“There’s that look.”

“What look?”

“That too-far-into-your-brain look,” Faith stood up. “Gotta get rid of that.”

“Yeah, about that,” Willow said. “That’s why you want to… do, this?”

“What can I say? I like a challenge.” Faith walked toward her, catlike, but then she winced.

“Hey, you fought that vampire barefoot,” Willow remembered, mentally berating herself for ever forgetting. “Aren’t you hurt?”

“I’ll heal,” Faith said, but on her next step she clenched her jaw enough for Willow to see.

“Don’t— just, sit down, I’ll go to you.” In the front pocket of her backpack, she carried first aid supplies.

“Huh, when I told you to bring stuff—”

“I mean, I brought all my magic stuff, too.”

“Yeah, but I meant…” Faith smirked. “I figured whatever you brought, I’d be able to put it to good use. This just isn’t what I had in mind.”

Willow didn’t know what to do with that, suddenly getting an idea of what “stuff” meant, so she focused on cleaning and bandaging Faith’s legs and feet. It could have been a lot worse; walking was still possible and the cuts didn’t seem deep, maybe due to luck, maybe due to Slayer healing capabilities. She finally found the final wound, just above the knee and small enough for just a Band-Aid.

“There,” she said, smoothing her thumbs over it and, on impulse, pressing her lips to the Band-Aid.

“Thanks, Ma,” Faith said, laughing. Willow felt fingernails graze her scalp and she shivered. She was still hovering over Faith’s legs, staring at her thigh, and now without the excuse of post-battle first aid. This was anxiety-inducing enough, she didn’t think she could handle looking Faith in the eye yet, but Faith’s fingers were still in her hair, not moving, but somehow encouraging, and Willow felt like maybe the ball was in her court here. Okay. Okay. This was fine. She could be sexy.

She kissed Faith’s thigh again, higher, and again, and again, trying not to jump ahead to the next mental image, just concentrating on the smooth skin beneath her lips, the suggestion of powerful muscle beneath that. Faith gasped above her and she felt triumph flare unexpectedly in her stomach.

“I like where your head’s at,” Faith said, “but I wanna take a little more time here. Kinda expected to be the one taking _you _apart.”

“Not good?” Willow said, finally meeting her gaze. She knew it, she’d known she’d do something wrong.

“Are you even listening to me, here?” Faith said, putting two fingers under her chin and guiding her face closer so she had to scramble on her hands and knees over Faith, who looked infinitely more relaxed than Willow felt. “Maybe I need to make you listen.” Eyes open, she pulled Willow into a punishing kiss, all merciless teeth and tongue, and Willow let out a whimper as her lips were bitten and sucked. When Faith pulled back, she was breathing harder and her cherry red lipstick was bleeding past the edges of her lips.

“Good,” she continued as though she’d never stopped talking, “but I’ll let you know when I want you there.”

_There_, which was to say, kissing her thigh, which was to say kissing _up _her thigh, up to… Willow felt a wave of vertigo hit. She was in way over her head here. And yeah, she’d expected some kind of challenge but not… like _this_. She was still working on floating pencils, for Pete’s sake, but she still would have been more prepared for some kind of magic showdown. A couple of hasty kisses that could be played off as a joke, that was the extent of her resume here, and now she was going to—

Teeth sunk into her shoulder and she yelped.

“Guess I didn’t do a good enough job of making you listen the first time,” Faith said, and rolled her over onto her back. “Gotta say, Will, not really the way to make a girl feel special. You wanna make me feel special, don’tcha?” This last was whispered into her ear, and punctuated with a bite to her earlobe. Willow barely recognized the whine that followed as her own, and by then, Faith was nipping and licking down her neck.

“Ah! What about your, uhhh, your cuts?” Willow managed as Faith reached her collarbone. Faith looked her in the eye but continued her ministrations, biting and sucking hard enough to leave a mark, and holy crap did that feel better than it had any right to.

“Consider this my thank you for the patch-up, doc.” Faith laved her tongue over the hickey, pulling a moan out of Willow before Willow could clap a hand over her mouth. Her face went hot as Faith laughed.

“Hey, put that down, I wanna hear ya,” she said, swatting Willow’s hand away.

“Aren’t the walls kind of _aaahhhh_thin?” Willow said, trying not to breathe too loud.

“Super thin,” Faith said, teasing at the neckline of Willow’s sweater. “By the way, if you want this off, now’s the time. The shit I’ve heard since I got here? Makes what you’re doing sound fit for a church picnic.”

“Huh?”

“Moment’s passed, the shirt’s staying on.” Faith smoothed her hands down the front of the sweater, over Willow’s breasts, but not stopping despite the high-pitched gasp the contact drew out of her.

“Please.”

“Yeah?” Faith slipped her hands under the shirt, grazed her fingertips along the underside of Willow’s breasts. Willow arched up, trying to press herself into Faith’s hands, but Faith withdrew, teasing or punishing. The next moment, Faith’s teeth were closing just this side of too hard on a nipple. This time Willow practically shouted.

“Hell yeah!” Faith’s voice cracked a little, sounding positively delighted, “from the diaphragm!”

Willow stopped trying to hold in the responses welling up from some wild part of her that she hadn’t previously known existed, lost herself in the teeth on her breasts, fingernails gliding down her sides, the weight of Faith between her legs, an indirect but warm, constant, impossible to ignore pressure that made her _want_.

Faith’s hand tightened on her hip. “Gotta say, I didn’t expect you to be this ripped, damn.” The other index finger stroked a firm, slow line down her abdomen. “It’s almost distracting.”

_Ripped? Me? She’s the Slayer! **A** Slayer. And almost? Why al— oh. Oh. **Oh**._

Faith was hovering above her hips, heel of her hand pressed onto her clit. Even through layers of fabric, the pressure was so much, but she needed more of it. Chasing sensation, barely aware of her actions, she thrust her hips up.

“You like that?” Faith ground her hand down and Willow squirmed, a string of garbled pleas and exclamations leaving her mouth. “Wouldn’t be surprised if you came like this,” Faith continued, conversational despite the deliberate movement of her hand. “I’m tempted to let you. But…” Willow felt herself being manhandled (_womanhandled_, her brain supplied unhelpfully) and then Faith was behind her, legs on either side of her hips, arms enclosing her. “Right now, I really wanna feel ya.” This time, Faith’s hand slipped into her clothes, bare fingers on her clit, circling, sliding past between her lips, finding her hot and slick and aching.

“Besides, I cut my nails for this,” Faith said in her ear, and then, “Fuck me, you’re wet.” She pushed a finger in and Willow thought she was going to fall apart. “This how you do it?”

“Huh?” Willow panted. “I never—”

“To yourself.”

“Not—_hah!_—not exactly.”

“But you do?” Faith added a finger.

“Oooohhhmygod, oh wow, yeah, I’ve—”

“Show me.” Faith’s free hand guided Willow’s arm behind her back and Willow felt thin lace.

“You, you still…”

“We’ll get ‘em off eventually.” After a moment, Faith snickered. “Pun not intended, but it works.”

Willow tamped down the fog in her brain and pressed back with intention, fingertips finding wet heat seeping through the fabric and the shape of her. She swirled her fingers over Faith’s clit, tentative for a moment before a deeper thrust of Faith’s fingers made her lose any last tiny shred of cool she might have had. Faith sucked in a breath, but Willow didn’t have time to get worried.

“Yeah, harder, like that,” Faith said with her lips on Willow’s ear, and she complied, the angle strange but not uncomfortable, all benefits outweighing her tendency to hesitate. Faith continued to fuck her, fingers thrusting into her while the heel of her hand kept up its grind on her clit, and she was rapidly approaching some kind of edge.

“It's—I'm so—” Willow tried to describe what was going on, but she couldn’t quite find the words before she exploded into stars, and then she was crying out, wordless and ecstatic. Faith kept up her movements until Willow finished coming down. When she withdrew her fingers, they drew wet lines up Willow’s abdomen.

“So, compliments, criticisms?” Faith said. “I’m always trying to improve my craft.”

“…Yeah,” Willow said, boneless and blissed out. “S’good.”

“Great, you can thank me by rubbing a little harder.”

“Oh!” Willow snapped to attention and tried to resume her previous activity before finding the position needlessly awkward now. She turned on the bed and got on her knees, suddenly finding herself slightly above Faith, which felt weird before Faith pulled her down into a kiss.

“Okay, these are coming off.” Willow scooted back so Faith could wiggle out of her panties. She took off the bra apparently as an afterthought. Willow suddenly felt ludicrously overdressed.

“Can I…?” She motioned to her sweater.

“Shit, don’t need my permission, get comfy.” As Willow pulled it off, she heard a low whistle. “Man, I should have _insisted_ you take that off.” Willow blushed, feeling silly for blushing under the circumstances, but pleased all the same.

“What should I do?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely… Why don’t you start here and work your way down?”

Willow kissed Faith’s lips, her jaw, her neck, her collarbone, paused a while at her breasts. Faith’s nipples were hard (and darker than Willow's, and _right there_, and she couldn't _not_), required attention.

“Mmm, keep going.” Willow opened her eyes, didn’t remember closing them. Faith was touching herself, fingers slowly circling over her clit.

“I’ve never—”

“No worries,” Faith said. “It’s like kissing. You’re not gonna hurt me, and believe me, I’ll let you know if I don’t like it.”

Willow believed her. She kissed a line down her abs and then. _Like kissing. Okay._

She lowered her mouth hesitantly. Faith smelled heady, sweet and bitter. She parted her lips and pressed her tongue to Faith's clit.

“Fuuuuuuck, yeah, that’s it.”

Willow sucked, lapped at it, brought her mouth lower, licking into Faith. She was rewarded with a shudder and a, “Do it again.” So she did, over and over. “Back on my clit, babe.” She obeyed. “Harder.” A hand on the back of her head, pressing her closer, momentarily alarming but not actually uncomfortable. “Harder.” Faith’s hips were starting to jerk, and Willow did her best to keep sucking harder. “Fuck yeah, that’s it. Keep going. Yeah, use your tongue. Just need a little more, fuck, fuck, ah, yeah, fuckfuckFUCK.” Faith fucked her mouth through her orgasm, releasing her hold once she’d come down. Willow sat up, licking her lips. Faith was lying back on the pillow, her hair fanned out around her, her eyes closed, and Willow just watched her like that for.a moment. Then Faith opened her eyes.

“What’cha lookin’ at, Red?” she said, no malice in the words. “You good?” Willow nodded. “Cool, I gotta catch some Z’s. See you.”

Willow blinked, recovered. “Uh, right, yeah.” She put her sweater back on, suddenly feeling uncomfortably sticky all over. Her backpack was open, which puzzled her until she remembered the bandages. _That all happened tonight._

She made for the door, looking back at Faith one last time, but the slayer appeared to have fallen asleep. Cool, okay, yeah, that was fine. She slipped out as quietly as she could and headed home.

_Okay._

_Okay._

_Wow._

_So that—_

_Yup._

So, uh, she guessed she had some things to think about now. And she was definitely going to wear a turtleneck to school tomorrow.


End file.
